


in these dreams

by 1once



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also i summoned minayeon out of the dead so! yall r welcome, maybe i uwu’d writing single!mom nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1once/pseuds/1once
Summary: there’s a lot of things she would have never thought to happen to her, but here she is, telling her daughter to wake her toy rabbit while making their breakfast.





	in these dreams

**Author's Note:**

> impulsive hours [OPEN]

she wakes up to dark hair and the scent of lavender. 

the light coming through her window in her room is hazy like honey, and the way she wakes up is slow and slurred. she blinks the first few seconds, before she feels small movement next to her. 

a smile spreads on her face before she can even think. 

“good morning,” nayeon murmurs. she can barely recognize her own voice because of how heavy of sleep it is. “did you sleep well?”

there’s no response except for a gurgle, and maybe thats the best response she can get from her 10 month old daughter in the morning. 

nayeon takes her into her arms, easily swallowing her in an embrace. the warmth she feels from her energizes her, and the need to fill her daughter with kisses nearly overwhelms her. 

“did my baby sleep well?” nayeon repeats, pecking every inch of her face with small kisses, leaving no area unmarked. “my baby is so cute in the morning. who’s cute? my baby.” 

her daughter tries to escape her grasp but there’s no doubt to her loud gigles filling the room. nayeon goes lower, finding the soft space of her neck, and she mercilessly gives her a raspberry. this causes the loudest reaction from her yet, with her giggles merging with the faint gibberish words of ‘mama’. 

there’s always a sense of pride whenever nayeon manages to get those words of out of her. the first time she got it out, nayeon nearly held a party just for the occasion. she did, but with a select few. the entire time was filled with guests with pouts on their faces on why their names weren’t said first.

“who’s your mama?” nayeon asks, with the brightest smile on her face. her daughter leans towards nayeon and kisses her cheeks as a response, and it makes nayeon burst into excitement all over again. “you’re the best. the best daughter in the world.” 

she smiles to agree. nayeon would love to continue their little playtime, but she knows that its around this time her baby gets hungry. 

“who’s hungry? my little girl is!” she sings, carrying her in her arms to the kitchen. they leave their sun filled room to the spacious kitchen, and she sets her on her baby seat. “what do you want to eat today?” 

she hums and nayeon doesn’t need more gibberish to know. in fluidity, nayeon works her way around the kitchen to make the perfect breakfast for her. she sets toys near her, and of course her favorite white rabbit plushie, moi. 

“lets wake up moi!” nayeon urges excitedly while whirling in the kitchen more expertly than she would have thought years before she’s in right now. there’s a lot of things she would have never thought to happen to her, but here she is, telling her daughter to wake up her toy rabbit while making their breakfast.

she gave a squeal as an answer, and this brings more warmth and motivation to nayeon. in a few minutes, her food is prepared into a soft delicious mush of cauliflower and boiled beef. maybe jihyo’s recipe books wasn’t such a bad gift after all. 

nayeon sets the small bowl of food on the table to cool, and she quickly makes her breakfast as fast as she can. she fries a few eggs and puts rice into her own bowl within two minutes. she doesn’t want to keep her waiting. 

“thank you for the food!” nayeon says, urging her to say it as well when she finishes. all her daughter can do is nod along, and she takes her spoon into the bowl and messily shoves it in her mouth. nayeon realizes that she doesn’t have her bib, and she races to put it on her before its too late. 

thankfully not a lot of food gets on her shirt, but its enough to make her want to throw it in the dryer right after breakfast is finished. nayeon takes turns in feeding her and feeding herself, content with her simple breakfast. 

“do you want to go to the park? or do you want to visit your aunts-“ 

the door bell rings, and for a moment, both are frozen. nayeon blanks out because its the first time she heard it in a while; her daughter probably blanks out because its the first time she ever heard it. 

just a second later, nayeon’s phone rings with a text from jeongyeon. 

**maid [11 secs ago]**  
also u better be awake. if ur daughter woke up before u i swear

 **maid [26 secs ago]**  
open up i forgot my key

 

nayeon rolls her eyes, and the door bell becomes unrelenting and annoying. in her baby seat, her daughter starts to squirm with the noise. nayeon swears she’s going to push jeongyeon off the stairs as she picks her up from the baby seat, trying to hush her from crying. 

“its okay, baby,” nayeon murmurs as she leans against her chest. “i’ll punch aunt jeongyeon for you. wouldn’t that make you happy?”

nayeon sways as she walks to the door, attemping to calm her. with the name jeongyeon being mentioned, she still continued to cry but she lifted her head to meet jeongyeon as nayeon opened the door, only to be met with... not jeongyeon. 

a woman. she’s met with a very, very, pretty woman with a very well wrapped present in her arms. 

nayeon’s mind goes blank. and the crying stopped. for a moment, the entire world seemed to stop. 

the woman blinked and greeted her quickly, but managed to look elegant as her face flushed red. 

“hello,” she said, her voice soothing and quiet. if nayeon wasn’t so attracted and focused on her, she’s sure she wouldn’t have heard her. “i’m your new neighbor that moved in next door. hopefully we get along well.”

the woman offers the present towards nayeon, and before she can react, the mess of tears in her arms take it. the woman is shocked for a second, until she laughs. 

nayeon’s world stops again when she laughs. it might just be the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen since giving birth. 

“i-i’m-“ nayeon tries, with no confidence at all in her voice.

“ah!” comes a yell coming towards them from the hallway. nayeon doesn’t want to tear her gaze away from the beautiful woman, but the familiar blob of blonde is hard to ignore. 

“jeongyeon,” the woman greets, somewhere on the border between polite and casual. 

“i see you’ve met mother gothel and sweet, innocent, baby rapunzel,” jeongyeon grins, pressing a gentle kiss on nayeon’s daughter. “i guess ringing the door bell actually does work to wake you up.”

nayeon manages to decently kick jeongyeon in the shin. her ears turn red as she realizes the pretty woman is listening contently, which means she’s listening to jeongyeon embarass her. 

“yoo jeongyeon, you’re dead meat,” nayeon grits through clenched teeth.

“the baby!” jeongyeon gasps, smiling as she covers her ears playfully. 

jeongyeon turns around, with the biggest smile on her face. she stands in between nayeon and the pretty woman.

“best friend from school,” she says as she looks at the pretty woman. “meet your new neighbor, my annoying best friend in life. and my best friend’s cute daughter.”

“myoui mina,” she says in the same tone she talked to her when they first met. despite still sounding shy, she sounded just a bit louder, a bit more confident. her smile seems to sparkle as well, and nayeon thinks that she wouldn’t mind putting more effort into listening. 

“i’m im nayeon,” nayeon says, shuffling in her feet to properly introduce herself. she lifts her arms, and her daughter does the rest. “this cute bundle is im jieun. we’re happy to meet you as our new neighbor.”

“jieun,” she murmurs as she watched her with adorance. although hesitating slightly, she brings her hand near jieun, waiting for a high five. 

when jieun gives it to her, the smile mina gives seems to fuel nayeon’s world from having it stopped to making it go round. 

“i’ll be helping mina move in,” jeongyeon says, suddenly reminding everyone that she’s still there. “so if you want to drop by, feel free.”

nayeon nods, almost too enthusiastically. 

“i meant jieun, not you.” 

nayeon almost stomps on jeongyeon’s foot again, only if it weren’t for the fact that mina was watching. 

“we’ll for sure drop by!” nayeon assures regardless, smiling especially to mina. “thank you for the present! it’s nice meeting you, mina.”

her gentle smile that captivated nayeon captivates her again. 

“you too, nayeon,” mina says. she lightly taps jieun’s nose with a warm smile. “i hope to see you again, jieun!”

nayeon watched as jieun laugh in her arms. mina’s eyes were a dark brown, but for some reason they seem to be shining brighter than she’s ever seen with eyes. it’s interesting, and nayeon almost follows mina as she pulls back to walk away. 

“please drop by!” mina says before turning the corner to her new home, and her voice washes over nayeon like a wave of water. 

“we will!” nayeon replies back. when she hears nothing but jeongyeon’s snickers, nayeon finally breathes. 

she barely closes the door and walks to the living room before she can let herself feel the emotion she just witnessed. 

even jieun sits next to her, seeming overwhelmed. the entire time she was gripping moi. 

“wasn’t she pretty, jieun?” nayeon asks breathlessly. 

jieun curls against her arm as a response. in their kitchen, their breakfast lays cold. in the home next to their’s, mina lives. 

in nayeon’s chest, her heart beats fast. next to her, nayeon can also feel jieun’s chest thump loudly. 

out of all the things the mother and daughter have in common, maybe falling in love with myoui mina is the funniest thing so far. 

jieun shakes the present, and nayeon suddenly remembered about it. it hurts to tear the present apart, but when a penguin plushie comes out, a brilliant idea strikes nayeon.

“what do you think about exchanging moi for a penguin?” nayeon asks, preparing herself for a waterfall of tears because the thought of jieun losing her beloved moi was absurd, even for her.

however, jieun lets go of moi for the first time that morning and takes the penguin, and nayeon takes that as an answer. they spend that entire time laughing and cuddling, forgetting about their cold breakfast and keeping their new neighbor warm in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus point if u kno how nayeon named her daughter LMFAOO


End file.
